


Video Edits :D

by yunnikakennings



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Video Edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: 1. Yesterday (by The Beatles)2. Always Remember Us This Way (by Lady Gaga)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Yesterday (by The Beatles)

**Author's Note:**

> um there were copyright issues so I couldn't post it on youtube oops  
> but anyways, I thought the songs was quite fitting so I decided to have a go at video editing haha  
> hope you enjoy :D

Here's the link to the video (:

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OMMR1J8IkwJ0veDSA5JNV8EN_FsM2u8U/view


	2. Always Remember Us This Way (Lady Gaga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D this is my second Stucky edit, hope you enjoy!  
> I really really like this song (the whole soundtrack of A Star Is Born, really)  
> Maybe I'll eventually learn to add effects and make the transitions smoother~

Link to the fan video:

https://drive.google.com/file/d/18XBXogvobmTZktZUIpfFWEwfqQ0PhySa/view?usp=sharing


End file.
